Bomb (3.5e Monster)
A mass of solidified flickering flames floats here in the shake of an orb that is 3 feet wide. The front of the orb has a smooth uninterrupted surface that appears to have a pair of flaming eyes and an extensively large fang filled mouth covering the front. It has a pair of stubby arms sticking out from either side, with continual spikes of flames coming up from the back side. Like a fire elemental, a Bomb is both fast and agile, and the merest touch from its fiery body is enough to set most materials aflame. Unlike a fire elemental, however, a Bomb can enter water or other non-flammable liquid without suffering ill effect. Bombs vary in size from have a width of 2-4 feet and generally have negligible weight. Bombs speak ignan and have hot tempered, foul personalities. Combat A Bomb will generally reserve its fireball attacks for only the most annoying and difficult characters, instead preferring to use its bite and bodyblow attacks freely. Bombs have no reservations about using their self-destruct ability. Burn: A Bomb's bite attack deals piercing damage plus fire damage from the Bombs flaming body. Those hit by a Bomb's bite attack also must succeed on a Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds, and the save DC is 14. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame, the save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures hitting a Bomb with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the Bomb's attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Bodyblow: In place of their standard bite attack, a Bomb may instead make a Bodyblow attack. To do so, the Bomb spins and flies at its run speed of 200 ft for the round. The Bomb hurls itself at its target attempting to make a ranged touch attack using its own body as its weapon. If successful, the target takes 2d6 points of fire damage. Regardless of whether the attack was successful of not, the Bomb uses his remaining movement, generally to return to the square which he started the round in. Fireball: 3 times per day, a Bomb may cast the fireball spell as a spell-like ability. The Bomb uses its pseudo-arm to pull a blob of fire from its own body and then hurls it at the nearest open area where it can strike multiple PC's. The Bomb casts fireball as a 6th level sorcerer and the fireball deals 6d6 points of damage. The DC against the Bombs Fireball attack is 13 and is Charisma-based. Self-Destruct: When a Bomb is reduced to 10 or fewer hit points, on its next available turn, it will attempt to do its Self-Destruct attack. When using its Self-Destruct attack, a Bomb will target the last person who successfully struck it for damage. The Bomb will take a move action to get as close to the target of the attack as possible, up to being adjacent if such movement is possible, and will then explode in a 10 ft radius dealing 6d8 fire damage to any creature within 10 feet killing the Bomb immediately. The party gains experience as normal for a Bomb that uses Self-Destruct. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster